


arrival of the birds

by sirensangel



Series: of mechs and music [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (AWP) angst without plot or angst without porn, Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, I've been listening to the OST of the Theory of Everything again help, deep talks, philosophical talks, sad boy hours, take it however you'd like this is just a lot of feels for megatron basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: “ Some people live more in twenty years than they do in eighty. Yes, we humans are insignificant, yes, we are imperfect, yes, we are small. Our lives end just as quickly as they started. Yet, we strive to create a life worth remembering, we try to create greatness out of simple ordinary things. We live, we die – but it’s what we leave behind that matters.”How strange are human optics? Eyes, you’d call them – Megatron thought. It took him a while to realize that the light dancing across your eyes didn’t come from the stars scattered above. Instead, they reflected an emotion he never understood, one the pits of Kaon had denied him so long ago. How strange are humans, he thought, watching the way constellations seem to form around your lashes, how very strange indeed.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron / Reader
Series: of mechs and music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766410
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	arrival of the birds

**Author's Note:**

> song used for this fic : arrival of the birds by the cinematic orchestra

“ You are far away from home aren’t you?”

The wind was picking up its pace, plowing through the trees, whose leaves shiver in anticipation. Their soft susurration awakened the nocturnal animals, and they chirped to life, moving in tandem with the sway of the grass. Megatron could hear your footsteps approaching, but he stayed where he was – letting you settle yourself next to him.

You were very small, he would have not heard you if it wasn’t for his attentiveness – old habits born out of violence were hard to kill. The former Warlord had initially wanted to spend the rest of his days in isolation, yet the natural need for Energon had inevitably anchored him to Earth. Unlike its natives, the little blue planet held far more pleasant surprises. He found it strange, how a planet born out of Unicron himself could hold such diversity – it was as if destruction had created a beauty of its own.

What a waste, he thought, what a waste that it must be given to such a miserable species.

In his peripheral, Megatron could see you wrap your arms around your body – no doubt to keep the cold out. You had found him by the cliffside one morning when the last drops of dusk were beginning to sink by the mountains. The sun had barely risen, yet there you were, quietly observing him from afar. He had sensed you from the very beginning, and had challenged you to react – yet for the first time in a very long time, he was proven wrong, by an organic no less. There was no screaming, nor were there any weapons fired – instead you were _admiring_ him. Gazing up at him in what could only be called as awe.

After that, you were persistent in making him stay. In the beginning, the Warlord denied your request, leaving you alone to watch the sun crawl out of its slumber. After that, you made it a routine to drive and watch the sunrise every morning – hoping that you’ll get to see him again. Once he noticed just how determined you were, he decided that making a human liaison won’t do anyone harm – even if he was adamant to keep his distance.

Humans are weak, fragile, and small – they hold no meaning over him; a being who’s live through eons.

Yet, as the day bled into weeks and the weeks bloomed into moths – he found himself more and more drawn to you. The more he tries to keep you away, the more you are to stay. Like the gravitational pull of two heavenly bodies, you find yourselves stuck in each other’s orbit. He would choose to go the Pit rather than admit it, but he finds himself growing more and more curious. Humans are weak, fragile, and small – what could they possibly offer him?

“ Penny for your thoughts?”

He scowled.

There you go again, using strange human metaphors and idioms. He doesn’t understand the meaning behind your colorful pattern of speech – humans were expressive, more so than himself, you especially. He could never understand it, yet perhaps he doesn’t need to, as he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the way your teeth line like pearls whenever you smile.

“ Humans.” He spat, yet it came out as a sigh. “ Tell me. Does it not bother you, to know that you are nothing compared to the universe, with lives that come as quickly as they go ?”

The question was straightforward and even rude. Yet he could not care less, and neither did you.

If anything, it only provoked you to think over his words. You raised your head to the endless sea of black. Tonight, the stars were brighter than they usually were – and from below they seem to race with one another, trying to see just how fast they can light up the night sky before the sun wakes.

“ Stephen Hawking spent his entire life looking at the stars. All he ever wanted was to go back in time to the moment when the entire universe was born, in the end, he just wants to go back to the moment where he meets his wife for the first time.” You pluck a stray flower – Daffodils, Megatron noted, you had once referred to them as Daffodils.

You let the petals fall, the white buds barely reaching the soil before being swept away by the breeze, disappearing into the night.

You catch his eyes, craning your neck to accommodate his height.

“ Some people live more in twenty years than they do in eighty. Yes, we humans are insignificant, yes, we are imperfect, yes, we are small. Our lives end just as quickly as they start. Yet, we strive to create a life worth remembering, we try to create greatness out of simple ordinary things. We live, we die – but it’s what we leave behind that matters.”

How strange are human optics? Eyes, you’d call them – Megatron thought. It took him a while to realize that the light dancing across your eyes didn’t come from the stars scattered above. Instead, they reflected an emotion he never understood, one the pits of Kaon had denied him so long ago.

How strange are humans? He thought, watching the way constellations seem to form around your lashes, how very strange indeed.

“ What do you want to leave behind, Megatron?”

His name on your lips was gentle – it always was. No matter how many times you’ve said it, whether it was out of spite or anger or sadness, you could always find it in yourself to cradle the syllables of his name as if they were not once feared by thousands.

You didn’t know his past, yet you didn’t seem to care either. He should have considered it strange, even foolish – yet the amount of trust you gave him was too valuable to ruin with the truth.

At times, he wonders what would happen if he were to tell you. He imagines you walking away from him, he imagines your dread, your shock, your look of betrayal – yet here, under the placid night, he could not bring himself to conjure those images.

He shouldn’t care what you think. Humans are weak, fragile, small – they mean nothing to him.

But he made no move to stop you when you rest your head against his arm, your hair fanning against the metal. What would happen if you knew how much blood those hands have spilled, would you pull away? Would you run? Would you leave?

Both of you stayed this way, for how long he did not know, but just before the first ray of golden grazed the surface – your eyes were already closed. Your breathing steady, the rise and fall of your chest almost hypnotic.

There was a moment where he was reluctant to get up and leave, yet when frightened by his hesitance, Megatron decided he has to.

He took one last look at your sleeping body, the cottage not far behind waiting for your return. The daffodils crowded your frame, its white petals standing out in the midst of yellow and green.

Optics skimmed the curve of your lashes, the flush against your cheeks, the freckles kissing your nose – before turning away.

Megatron left, and never came back.

Because how strange are humans ? He thought, with their short lives and expressive eyes.

How strange are humans, because the very thought of loving something so weak, so fragile, so small is enough to scare him away?

Humans, he sighed, how very strange indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodils : a symbol of truth and forgivingness
> 
> I wrote this at 12 am because I can't sleep. So naturally, I thought about Megatron and got really sad over him. I mean tfp Megatron is a jerk, but hey, feels  
> Hope you liked this short one shot of him <3


End file.
